Her Monster's Adventures
by Madman on a Bus
Summary: What exactly happened between Ada and the Doctor in the Crimson Horror? Basically just Ada/11 smut as there isnt any yet. I may continue it but see inside for that! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE SMUT!


**WARNING SEXY SMUT TIMES INCOMING! DON'T READ IF YOU DONT LIKE SEX AND SMUT!**

**Right here we go. i think as of me writing this there is three Ada storys. And that quite frankly is ridiculous. And there is no Ada smut so yeah! Feel grateful! this is my first smut story so tell me if you find it crap.**

**set in the Crimson Horror**

**Ada/11 (Duh)**

_**I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO! THATS THE BBC**_

Ada carefully crossed into her monster's room careful not to trip on the threshold. Being blind was quite the disadvantage when trying to be sneaky after all.

She approached her monster ignoring his groans of pain and discomfort.

'Hello my monster' Ada whispered ad a smile lit up her scar covered face when he moaned in response.

'I've been very lonely in the last few days and needed to see my monster again' she whispered. Then she carefully dropped down onto her knees disregarding her walking stick Then with an ease born of practice she reached up to the waistband of her monsters trousers and lowered them successfully freeing his cock.

It sprang out and slapped her in the face making Ada giggle, 'exited are we monster?' She seductively whispered reaching out in search of the cock she had been well acquainted with in recent days, and put it in her mouth. She moaned at the familiar taste of his marvellous dick as it rapidly grew hard at her actions.

Her monsters moans were no longer of discomfort but now of pleasure as she sucked his quite marvellous dick.

The doctor was attempting now to ignore the quite marvellous actions if the naughty blind victorian woman. He shouldnt be doing this. There was lots of reasons and he tried to ignore Ada's sexy mewls of happiness as she sucked him. His reasons in no particular order were:

•Clara- she was his girlfriend, lover type thing

•Ada was a huma-

However the Doctor was interrupted as with a loud moan he ferociously came dumping a vast quantity of his amazing time lord cum straight into Ada's awaiting mouth. Moaning as she stopped sucking and stood up she rapidly removed the many layers of her victorian dress and left them on the wooden floor.

She rubbed her big boobs and tweaked her little pink nipples while another hand went down to her dripping sex a light dusting of red hair covering it. Her long red hair flowed down to her back and she started stroking her pussy trying to make her monster hard once more.

The doctor seeing Ada's young sexy body in all its curvaceous glory made him rock hard in a matter of seconds. He loved her breasts their large glory a polar opposite to Clara's relatively small ones he was used to. He made a moan that signified to Ada that he was hard and she squealed in excitement and guided her cock into the familiar depths of her vagina, making her tight walls clench around him.

Ada was a bit annoyed at the fact that her lover was immobile as she didn't like doing all the work during sex, but she would make do.

She bounced on his dick and they both loudly moaned together as they fucked. Her big breasts were aching to be fondled but as mentioned her monster was immobile. She screamed as she came with her monsters big dick buried in her. Ada's juices violently sprayed out of her pussy coating the Doctors dick in a shining coat of pussy juice. The doctor then came the combination of her juices and the tight contractions of her pussy walls being extremely erotic and causing him to violently fall over the edge pumping Ada's pussy full of his hot cum. Ada moaned as she climbed off his dick and happily pulled on her underwear to prevent the loss of his deliciously warm cum.

She dressed quickly and pulled up the Doctors trousers. She found hiss lips giving her monster a quick kiss She walked to the door, whispering 'goodbye my monster' as she shut it and left

**A/N: hi hoped you liked this. I just thought what could have happened during The Crimson Horror and this happened. Now i will only continue this on request. One person asks me for a new chapter and i will do it. If not I won't bother. And if I do more im going to do Clara next but you can sugest anyone (whos a girl) and ill do them. Only 11 though not any other doctor. **


End file.
